Balanza Emocional
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Harry es impulsivo y deja que sus emociones lo dominen. Ginny siempre está ahí para nivelar sus emociones. (Antecesor de "Huraño") [Año 2034]


_Relato enlazado a la historia de Huraño._

 _¡Advertencia!_

 _Drabble demadiado triste._

 **Balanza Emocional**

—¿Harry? —la voz de Hermione consiguió que la mirara.

—¿Si, Hermione?

Los ojos cristalizados de su amiga le hicieron saber que tenía un nudo en la garganta, y que su voz sin duda saldría rota si emitía alguna palabra. Sin decir nada, Harry abrió sus brazos y recibió a la castaña entre sus brazos, ella sollozó, con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Harry.

—Es que no entiendo —dijo entre hipidos y sollozos—. ¿Cómo mantienes la calma? ¿Por qué no estás alterado?

—Porque está bien, está bien —respondió con tranquilidad, Hermione sollozó con más fuerza.

x

 _—Cálmate, Harry —insistió Ginny, observando el andar de Harry y como la uña de su pulgar iba desapareciendo entre sus dientes._

 _—No lo entiendes, Ginny, ésta vez fueron más de cinco metros, cayó a más de cinco metros —dijo, mordiendo con más fuerza su uña._

 _Hermione y Ron hicieron muecas desde su asiento, sabían que Harry no se calmaría hasta que no saliera el medimago a decirle que su Auror estaba bien._

 _Pero Ginny no se daría por vencida. Se incorporó y tomó las manos de Harry._

 _—Respira, Harry. Siéntate y respira. Cuando el medimago salga y diga que Brad está bien nos dejará entrar, y no podrás hacerlo si eres todo nervios y ansiedad ¿entiendes?_

 _Las manos de Ginny abandonaron las de Harry para posarse en sus mejillas. Harry asintió, como hipnotizado por Ginny, y se sentó junto a Ron. Ginny no soltó su mano, ni siquiera cuando entraron a la habitación y Brad les sonrió con pereza._

x

—¿Te dijeron algo? —preguntó Hermione en cuanto Harry estuvo frente a ellos, sin embargo, Harry solo negó con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

—¿Harry? —el aludido miró a Ron, revelando la furia que se acumulaba dentro de si.

—No hay un diagnóstico establecido —farfulló cortante. Ron miró a Hermione, aquello no era nada bueno.

x

 _Cuando apareció frente a la casa pudo verla, sonriente y relajada, sentada en las escaleras con las rodillas flexionadas. Harry suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado._

 _—¿Día difícil? —preguntó Ginny, acariciando su rostro. Harry hizo una mueca en respuesta, la mueca murió sobre los labios de Ginny y fue reemplazada por sus labios presionados una vez que se apartó de ellos._

 _—Son unos idiotas —dijo con desesperación y medio ronco. Ginny rió por lo bajo._

 _—¿Fuiste a la Academia de Aurores? —Harry asintió con el entrecejo en proceso de fruncirse, Ginny rió un poco más._

 _—Son unos idiotas —repitió— y el instructor también lo es._

 _Ginny acarició su cabello, aportándole muy poco desordenarlo más de lo que ya estaba._

 _—El instructor es nuevo, Harry, y ellos están entrenando para ser Aurores, no puedes culparlos._

 _—Si el instructor los pone a correr como idiotas en el circuito del patio, claro que puedo —bufó y dejó caer sus hombros—. No saben defenderse, ni atacar ¡ni siquiera corren bien!_

 _Ginny tiró un poco de su cabello._

 _—Pues enseñarás tú entonces —Harry la miró con incredulidad—. No des problemas, sino soluciones, Harry, deberías saberlo._

 _De nuevo bufó, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

 _—Bien._

 _Ginny lo besó de nuevo y continuó desordenando su cabello, escuchando el día de Harry con una sonrisa, seguramente contenta y orgullosa de que su mal humor desapareciera._

x

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Albus, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Harry lo miró impasible.

—¡Di algo! —exclamó Lily. Harry la observó y tragó, después llevó sus ojos hasta James, completamente atento en él.

—Tiene un problema en su organismo, se han ido deteriorando con el tiempo, pero no fue perceptible hasta que la falla comenzó en sus pulmones —las lágrimas cayeron por los rostros de sus hijos, Albus abrazó a Lily a pesar de sus sollozos—, y pronto será su corazón.

Los labios de James temblaron.

—¿La viste? —preguntó con voz rota. Harry suspiró y asintió, aquel movimiento causó los sollozos de James—. ¿Está sufriendo?

Los tres pares de ojos se posaron en él, alertas y preocupados, casi culpables.

—Quiere ir a casa —dijo como única respuesta.

x

 _El sol daba de lleno en su rostro, Harry se sintió llanamente feliz ante aquella hermosa vista. Su sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos entrelazadas, su cabello brillando y algunos mechones volando con las brisas repentinas._

 _—Deja de observarme —rió Ginny, aun con los ojos cerrados. Harry sonrió y besó su mejilla._

 _—Te ves hermosa —dijo contra su mejilla. Ginny ensanchó su sonrisa._

 _—Por supuesto, es verano y todo se ve hermoso —dijo con simpleza. Harry rió y asintió, acariciando los pómulos de Ginny con su nariz. La pelirroja abrió los ojos y observó a Harry con ojos brillantes—. Me gustan tus ojos —dijo, como cualquier cosa._

 _Harry sonrió y asintió. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esos halagos de su parte._

 _—Se ven preciosos cuando ves el cielo y el sol los ilumina —la mano de Ginny acarició su mejilla con los nudillos antes de besarlo en los labios—. Me gustas._

 _Harry rió y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, besó su cabello, sus mejillas y sus labios antes de suspirar. Sentía que lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo._

 _—¡Harry! —gritaron desde el interior de la casa— ¡Tus hijos están destrozando la sala! Eh, James, baja de ahí. No. ¡No, no le lances eso a tu hermano! ¡Lily no toques eso! ¡James te dije que bajaras de ahí! ¡Ginevra, tus hijos!_

 _Ninguno pudo contener las fuertes carcajadas, ni siquiera los que estaban dentro de la casa. Harry casi podía tocar la felicidad con sus manos. Estaría en una nube, incrédulo de su vida, de no ser por Ginny, siempre real, siempre ella._

x

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó su ahijado. Harry lo observó y con una mirada le indicó que se sentara a su lado— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Está débil, duerme. Cuando despierte podemos verla —suspiró y miró a Teddy con seriedad—. Yo tenía razón. No estaba bien.

—Nunca le han gustado los hospitales, no deberías…

—No lo hago —cortó Harry. Suspiró nuevamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. No me culpo, era imperceptible.

—Y aun así lo viste —murmuró. Harry lo miró ceñudo antes de bufar.

—Respeto sus deseos, Ted —gruñó— estamos aquí solo por que no tenía lo necesarios para ayudarla, no conocía el problema —lo miró con seriedad espeluznante, logrando un estremecimiento por parte de Teddy—. Pero si pudiera, la sacaría de aquí sin preguntar o mirar a nadie, eso te lo aseguro.

x

 _Ginny cierra la puerta detrás de él y acaricia su espalda, como dándole apoyo._

 _—Parecía que nunca se iban a ir —el susurro suena estruendoso en el silencio de la casa, Ginny le besa el cuello y siente su sonrisa._

 _—Todos crecen, todos se van —dijo en un susurro pacífico. Harry suspiró y entrelazó sus manos—. Son felices, nosotros podemos ser felices, viendo su felicidad hasta arrugarnos como pasas —la pelirroja rió. Harry le sonrió y presionó su mano._

 _—Son felices —afirmó Harry, asintiendo a la nada. Ginny lo observó unos segundos antes de besar su mejilla._

 _—No importa que se hayan casado, Harry, aún son nuestros hijos —murmuró contra la mejilla de Harry. El azabache giró su rostro para besar sus labios y asentir._

 _—Lo sé, pero se siente muy silencioso sin ellos._

 _Ginny rió y entrelazó sus brazos para comenzar a caminar a la sala._

 _—Pronto tendrán hijos —dijo con mirada y sonrisa brillante._

 _—Merlín, espero que no —rió Harry, Ginny golpeó su hombro juguetona antes de acompañar la risa de Harry—. Sería un desastre tener hijos de James, Al y Lily aquí._

x

—¿Y Albus? —pregunta Harry, con desesperación y respiración agitada. James y Lily de inmediato están frente a su padre, Teddy se va a un rincón para llamar a Albus desde un teléfono móvil.

—Con su esposa, Harry —responde Ron, caminando por el pasillo. Apura el paso cuando ve el rostro de Harry y solo hay pánico—. ¿Harry?

—Tiene… tienen que entrar —parpadea demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

x

 _Es de madrugada cuando Harry que Ginny se revuelve entre las sábanas a su lado. Abre los ojos y encuentra a Ginny sentada en la orilla de la cama, su respiración se escucha apurada y demasiado corta para ser correcta._

 _—¿Ginny? —la pelirroja lo ve y asiente cerrando los ojos._

 _—Hoy si, Harry —dice con la voz ronca y entrecortada. Es el terrible "si" a los hospitales que tanto detesta y a los que se niega a ir, y a Harry no de lo tiene que repetir porque quiere decir que ahora_ sí _duele, ahora_ sí _no_ _puede. Y Harry obedece de inmediato porque_ no sabe _qué hacer._

 _Respira hondo y comienza a quitarse su pijama para ponerse un pantalón y una blusa, lo hace con calma, Harry sabe que es por él. Si Ginny entra en pánico, Harry también._

 _Harry la imita y en cuanto Ginny termina de vestirse, Harry ni se endereza la playera cuando ya la tiene de la mano y de pronto están en San Mungo._

x

James sostiene a su hijo mayor entre sus brazos mientras su esposa sostiene al menor. La esposa de Albus, a pesar de haber tenido a su bebé en menos de dos meses, está ahí, junto a Albus. Lily está en medio de sus hermanos, su esposo un poco apartado intentando tranquilizar el llanto de su hija.

Hermione está aferrada al brazo de Ron. El resto de los Weasley posiblemente estén sentados detrás de él. Teddy está a su lado, viéndolo de vez en cuando, su familia también perdida entre las personas detrás de él. Suspira.

Ella no está.

x

 _Los ojos de Ginny están cansados parpadean con lentitud, Harry incluso cree que tiene sueño y se le caen los párpados, su comentario la hace reír, formando arrugas a los lados de sus ojos y labios._

 _—Me gustas —susurra Harry. Ginny le sonríe con ternura y ladea su rostro antes de extender su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla._

 _—¿Incluso así? —dice con tristeza— Con una fea bata, ojeras púrpuras y una palidez horrible._

 _Harry sonrió y asintió, recargando su barbilla en una mano, apoyando su codo sobre la cama._

 _—Sí, definitivamente incluso así._

 _Ginny le sonríe y golpe la cama a un costado suyo, Harry se sienta en silencio y comienza a hacerle una trenza de lado, sin jalar su cabello y deshaciendo sus nudos con paciencia._

 _—¿Harry? —habla Ginny con pesadumbre, Harry hace un ruido con su garganta para que sepa que la escucha y no deja de hacer su trenza—. Voy a morir, lo sabes ¿cierto?_

 _Harry continúa haciendo la trenza unos minutos más, obviamente tardando más de lo necesario._

 _—No estoy seguro de querer hablar sobre esto, Ginn —susurra. Ginny suspira y recarga su cabeza contra Harry, cuidando no aplastar su trenza._

 _—No sé cuando, Harry, pero lo haré —lo mira unos segundos—. Y quiero que me prometas algo —Harry la mira y espera que le diga—. No apartes a nadie, por favor._

 _Harry está confundido, no está muy seguro de a qué se refiere, pero no hace falta que exprese su confusión, Ginny vuelve a hablar._

 _—Las emociones te dominan, Harry, eres impulsivo, instintivo, y está bien, pero después no sabes como parar, y necesitas que alguien te lo diga —suspira y alza la cabeza para ver a Harry— ¿Puedes prometerme que no apartarás a tu familia, Harry?_

 _Harry solo puede asentir, porque Ginny tiene razón y en ese momento lo embarga una tristeza enorme que no le permite hablar. Ginny se da cuenta y solo entrelaza sus manos y deja que Harry haga y deshaga su trenza cuantas veces quiera._

x

Cuando el montón de tierra vuelve a su lugar, las flores están sobre ella y la lápida ya tiene grabado su nombre y las fechas correspondientes, Harry cree que es hora de irse.

Así que da media vuelta y comienza a caminar a la salida del cementerio, sabe que lo siguen, pero no tiene ganas de jugar ahora.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No dijiste ni hiciste nada.

—¿Se hace algo cuando tu esposa muere?

Sabe que no esta bien, que Ginny se lo _pidió_ y él se lo _prometió_ , pero en verdad que no sabe qué hacer, qué decir, _qué sentir._

—No solo tú perdiste a alguien.

Harry finalmente se gira y observa a su ahijado con la misma seriedad con la que ha estado en los últimos minutos, horas, días.

—No —y asiente, dándole la razón—. Perdiste a tu madrina, mis hijos a su madre, sus hijos a su abuela, los Weasley a su hermana, sus esposas a su cuñada, amigos, compañeros y un sin fin de etiquetas más, Ted.

—¿Y tu? —pregunta, con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry suspira y Harry camina los tres pasos que los separan, toma el hombro de Ted y lo hace girar hasta ver a toda las personas que aún rodean la lápida, el montón de tierra y flores sobre ella.

—Para ellos, yo perdí a mi esposa —se encoge de hombros, entonces vuelve a retroceder y Teddy lo mira con cautela—. Y en realidad no tienen ni la más mínima idea ¡ni se imaginan! Todo lo que he perdido.

Teddy seguramente tampoco comprende todo lo que perdió, porque sigue observando a Harry, esperando que se desmorone en cualquier momento, pero no lo hace y tampoco dice nada. Así que sonríe con tristeza y asiente.

Entonces Harry sabe que Teddy ya lo sabe. Teddy no dice nada más, le da unas palmadas a Harry en el brazo y vuelve junto al montón de personas, Harry alcanza a ver la lápida por última vez antes de dar media vuelta e irse a casa.

Teddy lo ve desde su sitio. Y tiene la certeza que su padrino será ése hombre indiferente que los acompañó desde hace unos minutos, horas, días.

Porque Harry no estaba triste, _Harry estaba perdido._

" _Ginevra M. Potter_

 _11/VIII/1982 - 07/II/2035"_

=x x x x x x x x=

El nacimiento del Harry huraño :").

Demasiado sad para mi regreso, pero lo tenía en la punta de mis dedos, haciendo cosquillas por ser terminado y publicado, entonces aquí está :).

Seguramente no es la continuacion que esperaban, pero no me resistí, espero les guste :).

 _-Danny :)._

 _23/May/2018. 12:47_


End file.
